


The Genius and the Germaphobe.

by PatPrecieux



Category: Monk (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Chaos meets compulsion.





	The Genius and the Germaphobe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSalty (ChrisCalledMeSweetie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moftiss Theme Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946779) by [ChrisCalledMeSalty (ChrisCalledMeSweetie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSalty). 



> A little crossover blurb requested by ChrisCalledMeSweetie.

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, San Francisco Police, turned to John Watson.

"Doctor, you don't seem surprised both Sherlock and Monk are standing on your coffee table."

"Don't expect me to question insane behavior. YOURS never does odd things?"

"Mine? You mean MONK?! He's not, I'm not, we're not... Yes! He's beyond odd. Last count, he's afraid of three hundred twelve things- including risk."

"Risk?! How the bloody hell can he be a police consultant if he's afraid of risk?"

"He's more afraid of harmonicas. Don't ask."

"Well, if they break that table, he can add fear of Mrs. Hudson to his list."

 

"Sherlock, how can you function in this chaos? The room is closing in on me."

"Adrian, that is merely your claustrophobia. I assure you the dimensions of the room remain..."

"I'm still not wallowing around in THAT."

"As you wish. Nevertheless, however, you are less stupid than most American detectives. Even if I did solve the case first."

"I would have gotten there first except for the vicious ladybugs and bees."

"I'll thank you not to disparage bees. To digress, my John and your Leland seem to be getting on."

"MY Leland? No, sadly, that is I mean..."

"Likes women, not gay, heterosexual crisis?"

"Good deduction?"

"Experience. Don't surrender."

"Really?"

"Just be yourself. You'll steal his heart like a burglar."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sweetie's "Moftiss Theme Song", taken from Monk. Check it out! ;)
> 
> **Hope you like it, my friend.


End file.
